Contact lenses have been a popular alternative to glasses since being invented in the 1970s. Since improved manufacturing methods have lowered the production costs and many consider their appearance to be more attractive with contact lenses than with glasses, the popularity of contact lenses has surged. With the change in life style, there is an increasing demand for disposable contact lenses. While growing number of people have turned to disposable contact lenses because they are cheap and require no maintenance, there is still room for improvement in the art.